Triple D
Derek Bryan Lemieux is a professional Hall of Fame Canadian Wrestler (born October 24 1971), in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada He is better known as the Xecutioner. . He is currently signed to the Corporation of Hardcore Wrestling. Wrestling Moves Reverse piledriver (Flip Reverse Piledriver) Canadian Destroyer (Spinning Flip Piledriver) Spinning Flapjack (Back to the Future) Signature Moves *'D-Plex' (German Suplex) *'Pipeline' (Running Clothesline) *'Legfreezer' (Dragon Screw) to (Arm bar) *'Power of the Punch' (Super Punch) *'Legsweep D' (Sweep Kick) *'Overboard' (Walk the Plant)-innovated *'Jumping Stunner' (Twist of Fate) *'Monster Gutter' (Flapjack)-sometimes from the top rope *'X-Ray Kick' (Spinning Backkick) *'4D Leep' (Over & Back) to (Front kick) to (Suplex)-innovated *'Legsweeper' (Spinning Russian Legsweep) *'Devil's Elbow' Run to the ropes to a (Spinning Legdrop) to a (Leap of Faith) *'Citizen's Suplex' (Super German Suplex) *'Night Sift' (Spinning Side Slam) *'Matrix Kick' (Scissors Kick) *'Snake Choke' (Hand Choke Hold) *'Painstainer' (Spinebuster) *'SpinCycle Kick' (Spinning Drop Kick) *'Helicopter Clothesline' (Spinning Clothesline) Foreign Objects Championships and accomplishments Corporation of Hardcore Wrestling : **''Heavyweight Championship'' (6x) **''CHW Championship'' (3x) **''CHW Video Gaming Championship'' (3x)-(Only) **''Soda Drinking Championship'' (2x) **''Hardcore Championship'' (1x) **''Championships'' : (15x) NWA: Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling : **''ECCW Canadian Championship'' (3x) ** Decade Wrestler of the 1990's ** Wrestler of the Year (11x) (1992,1995,1997-1998,2000-2005,2007) ** Finisher of the Year (7x) (1997,1999,2004-2005,2006-2007,2008) ** CHW MVP (6x) (1992-1993,1999-2000,2006-2007) **'Accomplishments' (23x) Superstar's Timeline Early Life He grew up in Canada and at the age of 7 he started Stars Wrestling Society and founded the Stars Wrestling Society Hall of Fame . He also started dating Jaci Wilson at the age of 13 years old. He ended up getting married to Jaci Wilson,but they are now diversed after Jaci admitted to having a romantic relationahip with Peter Merkin. Which Peter Merkin was Jaci's ex-boyfriend before marring "her love of her life" Derek Bryan. Here's what Derek had to say "Are you crazy, you crazy women? Her cheating on me because I love my career more then you? That wasn't true,but now it is true!" Derek Bryan is dating Michele Merkin. There have been remurs that Derek and Michele have already plained to get married after they where seen making out and having oral sex in there hotel room?! He became the first hall of famer to be inducted into the Stars Wrestling Society Hall of Fame . Code of Spirit Academy He started his training at Code of Spirit Academy in 1986 to become a pro wrestler. Corporation of Hardcore Wrestling A Gold Belt in Wrestling-innovated Music *'Theme music' *''Burn In My Light'' by Mercy Drive – after Derek Bryan moved out of ECCW *''Line In The Sand'' by Motörhead – while Derek Bryan was part of the ECCW *''This Fire Burns'' by Killswitch Engage – used for 4 weeks, eventually became the theme for Ryan Young Code of Rules *Each Wrestler in the match must get a body check (for possible weapons\jewelry) *All Ring Posts padding must be checked for possible weapons *All wrestlers in the match must shake hands *After all wrestlers shake hands the ref must start the match in the center of the Ring *A ref's booth must be placed at least 10 feet away from the ring *Each wrestler in the match gets three challenges (for pins and submissions) On-air personalities General Managers Commentators Ring Announcers Ref Staff Category:Wrestling